Push
by Spectacular Emma
Summary: You think it's amazing the impact one punch you threw at the age of five can have for the rest of your life.


So, this is my first time actually trying out Homestuck, so I apologize if it isn't perfect or if it might be a little out of character. Basically, all you need to know is that it's an AU where EVERYONE IS HUMAN AND GREW UP ON EARTH.  
Also, if it randomly changes between first and second POV, it's because I wrote it completely in first POV and then went back and changed it. If I missed something, please point it out to me and I will fix it immediately.  
Disclaimer: I don't always own Homestuck, but when I do, I don't. Which is to say, I don't, never have, and probably never will.

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You were born in the suburbs of a town you don't even know the name of. Your mother abandoned you and you were left with your father. From there, this random town out in god-knows-where-Russia, you moved to America, the Land of Dreams, as they call it.

You can't honestly say you disagree with that statement. Your father founded a company in America, where it took off and became successful. He was able to provide the necessities and then some. Your father was able to raise his only son, find a new life and be okay and stable in the Land of Dreams.

You can't say the same for yourself, though.

Of course, it's not anyone's fault for your fate and it's not like you can blame the nation for what happened to you.

You think it would pretty fucking cool if everybody followed your every word, though, and appreciated your story and what you went through. But, alas, not everyone has the same ideology, right?

Your childhood was pretty good, in your opinion. It was kind of hard at first because your father and you had almost no money. He had to take a lot of loans out of banks to get his business going and pay for your small apartment and child stuff on top of it. You can't help but feel as though it would have been easier for him had you not been around.

You used to wonder about your mom a lot, too. Thinking about how different it would have been if she had raised you. You were never told why your mother left you. In fact, you don't even think your father knows why she left you. It's a dumb-ass fucking mystery that – despite your wishes – will never be fucking solved.

You moved to the US when you were only a few months old – four, if you're correct. You obviously don't remember what went on during the first few years of your life, but you've been told by your father. According to him, you were quite the babbler (something you got from your mother, who was, apparently, very chatty) and your first words were spoken at thirteen months – 'Dada' and 'owl', going off what your father's told you. He told you that it was your mother that named you: she thought it sounded cool and he liked it as well, so they stuck with it. You were also told that you always tried to lead the other kids when he brought you on play-dates or when you went to the park, which is where you guess you honed your leadership skills.

You were enrolled into a daycare at the age of three. You remember bits and pieces of that and you've been informed by your father how rowdy you were. You can somewhat remember always running around and being loud, and your dad has told you that you would misbehave at daycare and you wouldn't listen to some of the things people said.

That cleared up quickly, though, when your father said he might just get you a nanny and keep you at home until you was mature enough to handle society. You had just turned five at the time and you were terrified that he would actually do such a thing, but now you realize that's fucking dumb and he wouldn't actually do that. But, either way, you cleaned up your act and it was in kindergarten, at five years of age, the following September that you met your best friend, Sollux.

He was being picked on by some of the other kids whose names you don't care to remember. You didn't understand, because Dad was nice and so were the workers at daycare and the other children you used to play with, so you thought to yourself, _why are these kids being mean?_

As it turns out, they were picking on this kid for the colours of his eyes: one red-ish and one blue. You told the teacher about it and Miss-I-can't-control-these-children didn't do anything about it. So you took matters into your own hands. You marched right up to those bullying punks and punched the big one so hard he didn't know what hit him. That got those idiots to back off.

You remember holding out your hand to this kid, helping him stand up from his crouching position on the floor, and he gave you this huge smile and a hug. You were instant besties. When he told you his name, you noticed his lisp, and even in your child mind you thought it was cute.

The next few years consisted of the same thing: you and Sollux being inseparable. It wasn't until the fourth grade that you each made a new friend: you became friendly with a tall and lanky boy named Gamzee and Solllux found friendship in a pale girl named Aradia.

Of course, you were still the best of friends we could be, but you had to branch out at some time, right? It was also around this time that the both of you realised girls didn't actually have cooties – and the girls realised boys didn't either – and everybody was crushing on someone.

You thought something was wrong because you didn't like any girls at the time and it was only in the fifth grade that you developed your first crush. While Sollux had already kissed Aradia and they were dating (not that thirteen-year-olds really _date_, but they said that they were), and you were behind on romance compared to some of the other boys in your class.

Your first date was during October of the seventh grade. You went out with a girl named Nepeta Leijon who you had known had a crush on you since the fourth grade. You admit, you developed a bit of a kiddie-crush on her when you realised she was the only girl going for you.

You were one of the less popular kids – which was strange as fuck in your opinion – but you digress. Sollux, on the other hand, was unpopular with boys and you were his only male friend, but the girls flocked to him like he was the last man and he was to repopulate the whole fucking planet. But you? You weren't popular at all. With anyone.

Considering it _was_ your first date, you were pretty nervous. You didn't want to fuck things up already and not have another chance, so you decided that you would stick to the clichés. At this point in time, you weren't even sure what the clichés were, so it was then that you took an interest in romcoms. You needed to know how to do these things, and what better way to learn than from the professionals? Well you were fucking wrong.

Everything those movies had taught you were useless when you took Nepeta out on your date. Your dad was busy working that Saturday, so he sent your chauffeur to drive the two of you around (because at this point in time, you and your dad were pretty much rich).

You took her out to the pizza parlour near the downtown core and then you went to a movie. You told her that she could pick and – much to your surprise – she didn't pick a romcom like girls supposedly usually do, but an adventure movie – some worthless shit you don't even know the name of.

Of course, you were expecting her to be clinging to your arm because the movie scared her or some shit, but she hardly glanced at you throughout the whole thing. The only time she would look at you is when your hands would touch when you both grabbed some popcorn at the same time.

By the end of the movie, you were bored out of your mind and couldn't wait to do something else after you dropped her off. So you got back to the chauffeur and drove her back to her place. You got out of the car outside the front of her house and you walked her up the pathway to her door.

She gave a smile and a kiss on the cheek and told you that she'd see you Monday. You could see her dad peeking through the curtains and secretly spying on you. You wanted to make a good impression so, being a total fucking douche nozzle, you kissed her hand and smiled sweetly and walked back down the passage to your car. Your lame-ass cell phone rang before you could even get your seatbelt on, a call from Sollux.

You could immediately tell something was wrong. First, Sollux usually didn't call you unless there was an emergency since you usually chatted with him online. Secondly, he sounded like he was crying. You told him that there was absolutely no problem if he slept over at your house when he asked and you told him that you would pick him up from his house as soon as you could possibly get there.

When you did arrive at his house you noticed all the lights were turned off and he was sitting on the curb in front with his head buried in his knees and a duffel bag next to him. You rolled down the window and told him to hop on in.

The drive back to your house was quiet, save for sniffles from Sollux and the smooth jazz coming from the stereo in the car. You never saw the appeal in the jazz music your father loved.

The two of you walked up to your bedroom and Sollux put his bag at the end of your bed. He was still sniffling and you couldn't think of any way to bring up the reason, so you strode over to him and put your arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. At this he totally lost all control over his emotions and just started sobbing into your shoulder.

You couldn't stand to see your best friend like this, so you sat down with him on your bed and put the both of you into a laying position: you on your back and his head lying on your chest. It was comfortable and you could feel him starting to relax.

He shortly got up from your bed, though, and grabbed his pyjamas and toothbrush from his bag. He made his way to the bathroom adjoined to your bedroom, closed the door and did his thing. You did the same in your own bedroom (except you didn't brush your teeth in there). Most of the time you slept in only a t-shirt and your undergarments, but you weren't all that confident with your own body – not that you would ever tell anyone – and decided that you would just wear some pyjama pants with the ensemble.

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in a white shirt and pants patterned with birds-and-bees. You were already lying on your back with your head on the pillows when he came out, so he came and lied down next to you, shoulder to shoulder.

He still had tears streaming down his face, but you couldn't bring yourself to turn to face him. Instead, you reached down and interlaced your fingers together. You felt him scoot down a little and before you knew it he was straddling your hips with his arms extended to keep himself up on either side of your face. His tears had just about stopped, but you still felt the tell-tale drips land on your cheeks once or twice.

"You've been thuch a good friend, KK, thank you for that…" He whispered quietly and before you knew it, he was leaning down and your lips were pressed together hesitantly. You weren't quite sure if he knew that it was your first kiss, but either way it was awkward as fuck and you had no idea what to do with yourself. Romcoms sure made that look a fuckton easier.

After a few seconds longer of uncomfortable kissing, he leaned away again, giving you the same smile he gave you when you first met him. You smiled back and he leaned down for another kiss before lying down next to you again and your fingers interlaced once again.

The two of you woke up the next morning with your fingers still laced together. You both woke at the same time due to loud noises coming from downstairs (your room was on the second floor). Sitting cross-legged across from each other, he leaned in to give you another kiss which you gracefully accepted. After quite a few sweet kisses, he pulled away from ypu and grabbed your hands.

You noticed how his hands were almost double the size of your own, how his long fingers dwarfed yours completely. You didn't want to look him in the eyes at that moment for fear of what would happen, but you did anyway. His eyes were full of emotions you had never seen before: happiness beyond all other, but also a lingering sadness that caused a pang in your heart.

He then told you why he was crying. He said it was because his parents were getting a divorce and that they had finalized it without even telling him. He said he would be living with his dad from now on because his mother was moving away to _discover herself_.

You found out a few minutes later that the loud noises were coming from the kitchen – your dad was cooking breakfast for you. He already knew Sollux had slept over, so you went ahead and assumed that your driver left him a note or something.

The next few months consisted of Sollux sleeping over on weekends and hanging out after school almost every day. He was already mistreated slightly at school, so you two didn't kiss and hold hands there, except for the rare special-occasion cheek-kisses. By January Sollux had stopped coming over every day but you still saw each other all the time.

He had finally settled in to his new apartment building with his dad, and he had wanted to strengthen their relationship, so he spent more time at home.

It was on Valentine's Day, a Friday, that you decided you would grow some fucking balls and give him the candies that you made for him. You knew he had a thing for honey, so you decided you would make him some home-made honey candies. It took quite a few tries to get right, but in the end they came out just swell.

He was standing at your locker like he usually did when he got there first in the morning. You saw him smile slightly when you walked up to him and he gave you a quick one-armed hug when you finally came face-to-face with him.

With a pink blush gracing your cheeks, you pushed the heart-shaped box into his hands before leaning to give him a small kiss on the lips – the first time that had ever happened in public.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sollux," you whispered quietly against his lips before pulling away. You saw him smile and yousmiled at him too before opening your locker and shoving your bag inside.

Instead of going to sit on a bench like you usually did in the morning, Sollux grabbed your hand and lead you to one of the less popular bathrooms of your school. You were slightly confused, because you usually never went into public washrooms and you knew Sollux thought they were dirty, but his intentions were clear when he shoved the two of you into a stall and closed the door.

"I didn't get you anything, KK," he said softly, "But I want to thank you properly, tho here goeth."

He slowly lowered his face to your, and you couldn't help but blush like a dumbass. What were you supposed to do? You really weren't used to affection and whatnot quite yet, despite the time that you had already spent with Sollux. You were going at it for quite some time (to say the least, he had his hands in your shirt and we were both panting like crazy) before someone else walked into the bathroom. You both fell quiet, but it seemed you weren't fast enough, because not two seconds later some dumb fuck said out loud, "I know there's people in there, so don't try to hide it."

It was that short sentence that began the beginning of the end. Partially, anyway.

The day went by quickly enough, and Sollux decided to come to your house afterwards to hang out. He said he missed seeing me all the time, but you think he wanted to because it was Valentine's Day.

You got to your house shortly and you noticed a note on the counter from your dad. It was just saying that he'd be working late and then going out with some friends, and that you could feel free to invite over a friend and eat the cake he left in the fridge. You're pretty sure by the "cake he left in the fridge" he meant the cake that wasn't there when you went to bed the night before and he baked for you for today like he did every other year, but you digress.

You both dropped your stuff off in your room before heading back to the kitchen and sitting silently at the island. For five somewhat uncomfortable minutes you both sat in silence waiting for the other to strike up a conversation. In the end it was Sollux that said something first.

"Want to go watch a movie?" he said in a quiet voice and you nodded in silence. You both made your way to the living room and he went about fixing up the DVD player while you made yourself comfortable on the couch. Two minutes later the DVD menu was displayed to show some Indiana Jones movie.

You didn't complain with his choice of movie. Even though you had acquired a taste for romcoms you _did _still enjoy a good action movie like any self-respecting male did. Sollux came and sat next to you on the couch and you leaned into him, cuddling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around you and let you rest your head on his shoulder and all that was going through your mind was that this was the best place in the world you could be at that moment.

It was comfortable for the first twenty minutes of the movie but after that point you both lied down next to each other. Sollux was behind you and had his arms wrapped around your waist and you rethought your earlier statement: _this _was infinitely better. After a few more minutes of watching the movie you started to get tired and drifted off to sleep.

You were awoken by Sollux whispering in your ear an hour or so later. "Come on, thleepy head, you have to wake up." Of course, YOUdidn't wake up, so Sollux decided to take matters into his own hands.

Getting up from behind you, he straddled your hips after flipping me on to your back. You whined and closed your eyes again – you really didn't feel like waking up. You were just so tired from being up all night the day before to make those stupid honey candies and you woke up early that morning to get to school early.

You felt Sollux lean down and gently kiss the sides of your mouth before moving to claim your lips. You lied limply as he worked your lips open gently with his tongue and before you realised what was happening both of our tongues were playing in your mouth. You couldn't help but play back and before you knew it your tongues were wrestling and hands were in shirts and breaths were heavy. The lack of oxygen was getting to your head and before you could stop it, the words fell out of your mouth, "I love you, Sollux."

He abruptly pulled away, disconnecting your mouths and leaving a trail of saliva on both of our mouths. Sollux quickly asked, "What did you jutht thay to me?"

"I said that I love you…" You replied in such a quiet whisper you doubted he even heard you. However, he did, and he gave you an incredulous look.

"KK, I'm in a relationship already."

It was your turn to look at him incredulously. "What?"

"I never broke it off with Aradia, KK, I thought you knew." He said, looking confused that you didn't know.

"Then what the fuck have we been doing for the past couple of months? What the fuck even possessed you to fucking make me develop feelings for you when all along you knew you were just stringing me along?"

"Thtress relief?" He looked sheepish, "I thought you knew that I just – I don't know – we had thloppy make-outth for fun, you know?"

You could feel that you had a look of incredible anger on your face and before you knew it you also had tears leaking from your eyes. "Get out of my house, Sollux." You said to him quietly and surprisingly calmly.

"Pardon me?"

"I told you to get the fuck out of your house, Sollux! I don't fucking want to see you anymore! I let you touch me and kiss me and you never even liked me! How do you think that makes me feel? Get out!"

He pushed himself off of the couch and was out of the door within two minutes. He ran out without even going to get his bag. Of course, the dumb fucking douchebag was going to make you bring his shit to school on Monday.

You spent the rest of the night eating the red velvet cake left in the fridge and watching cheesy romcoms. You were so upset by the whole thing with Sollux that you couldn't even get the energy to go to your room. The only time you got up was to cut yourself a huge slab of cake before sitting back down to mope.

You thought that maybe you could pester Gamzee (since he was your only other friend at this point), but you came to the conclusion that he would more of a hindrance than a help. And on top of that, he had no clue what relationships were all about, so you ended up just moping around all alone.

The rest of the year and summer break was the same. You had lost Sollux as a friend, and he wasn't coming back. On the somewhat less dark side, you became friends with a girl named Terezi and you ended up dating Nepeta for the remainder of the school year before breaking it off at the end of end-of-the-year-exams.

Your summer was quite lonely and halfway through, your dad noticed you weren't going out or doing anything, and he decided it was time you went out to see the world. With only a two-week warning, you were flying to Russia, going to visit the country your father had left to lead a better life. It opened your eyes and you realised that you couldn't just stay alone all the time, and it slowly mended your broken heart.

September of the eighth grade came so quickly after your escape to Russia. You were once again heading to school with a backpack full of supplies before you even realised.

Your classes were all the same as the past few years, so you didn't have anything new to look forward to, unfortunately. On the first day of school, you got to your homeroom a few minutes before the warning bell rang, so you just sat in the back and read one of the romance books you had taken an interest to. You were reading a classy romance, though, not one of those novels that's page upon page of erotic nonsense.

Distantly, you heard the warning bell ring and heard the dull sounds of feet pattering into the room and chairs being pulled out to be sat on. In a corner of your mind, you thought of Sollux and what homeroom he would be in this year and whether or not he would be in any of your classes. You hoped to the high heavens that you would be in classes with at least one of your two friends at all times, because that way you wouldn't look like a total loser.

The desk directly in front of yours was sat in and you completely ignored it's occupant until you heard them speak. "What thtupid romanthe-y book have you got there, KK?"

You quickly looked up from your book and saw Sollux for the first time in months. It was quite clear he had done some growing up over the summer – his shoulders were broader, his legs looked quite a bit longer from this angle, and his dichromatic eyes held the a different kind of happiness you had never seen before. You ignored his question and quietly responded, "Hi, Sollux. Still a jackass, I see."

He looked a little shocked that you were still angry at him, but then smiled one of those smiles that had the magical capability to melt your heart. "And I thee that you've thtill got a terrible mouth."

You gave him a look of disdain before he continued, "I'm thorry, KK. I didn't mean to hurt you at all latht year. If it'th any contholation, it didn't end up working out with AA, she just didn't want a relationship anymore."

You were slightly shocked that it didn't work out for the two of them but then you remembered that for the majority of their relationship Sollux _was _fooling around with you, and that they clearly weren't serious with their relationship. You placed the bookmark back inside your book before answering him. "How the fuck is that any consolation?"

He looked at you and gave you one of his heart-melting smiles again and said, "Well, I think it'll be easier to reconnect now that I have more time since I'm sans-girlfriend, right?"

You smiled back, "Got that right, bitch."

You were glad that you finally had your best friend back.

Sollux and you ended up eating lunch together every day that week and he slept over on the Friday. For the most part of our sleepover, you just sat around and ate while watching movies, until it got too late to keep your eyes open.

You both retreated into your bedroom and quickly changed into your pyjamas before cuddling into the sheets together.

You woke up the next morning to the sound of rain and thunder and Sollux' breath in your ear. You could feel him spooning you from behind and you let a small smile grace your face. It had been so long since you had been with Sollux and you were so glad you finally were again.

Five minutes later, Sollux woke up and you went down to the kitchen to get some cereal for breakfast. You had no idea where your dad was, or your cook for that matter, but you weren't complaining. As time passed, the rain storm outside only seemed to get worse, so the two of you just decided to stay inside and watch movies.

By the time we were halfway through the third movie (some comedy from the eighties), Sollux was getting restless. You felt him continuously shifting behind you (you were cuddling on his lap) and moving his hands and soon enough you knew why.

His hands started rubbing your chest and stomach through your shirt before moving beneath it. He slowly pulled your shirt up until it was pulled over your head and thrown to the floor, your breath hitched as his hands went to massaging your nipples and you leaned your head on his shoulder. His mouth went to your neck and he lightly sucked before adding pressure as his hands went to the bulge that had formed in your pants.

You gasped and arched your back before getting off of his lap and turning toward him. "Eager, are we?" he questioned quietly as you tugged his shirt over his head.

You could clearly see a lump in his pants, so you reached down to pull off his pyjama pants before he could protest. You only pulled them down to his knees before climbing back onto him and kissing him straight on the mouth. You let your hand travel along his chest to feel the contours of his lightly defined muscle.

As your hand travelled lower, you grabbed the bulge in his yellow boxers. He grunted into your mouth before breaking your kiss to harshly suck at your collar bone. His hands roughly grabbed your pants and pushed them off your hips so fast your boxers went with them. You were completely exposed from halfway down your thighs and everything above. You felt slightly awkward with your dick hanging out, but it didn't bother Sollux – in fact, you think it only made him more aroused.

Before you could do anything else, Sollux grabbed you and stood up before tossing you lengthwise on the couch. He then grabbed your pants and boxers and pulled them completely off of your legs. He got on top of you and straddled your legs as he ran his hands all over your body. You reached up and clasped your hands behind his neck and pulled him down to initiate a kiss.

His tongue instantly tangled with your own as he started to lightly gyrate his hips into yours. A moan left your mouth that sounded so completely wanton that you were slightly (okay, extremely) embarrassed. He moaned, "Oh your god, KK, you're tho good at thith…" He broke off into a groan and moved faster, bringing more friction to your erections.

"Oh your god, Sollux, go faster!" You gripped his shoulders and pushed your hips up into his as he started moving even faster. His hand reached down and touched your hard dick for half a second before you were shouting his name and coming over your stomachs and his hand. He continued frotting on your sensitive dick for only a few more seconds before gasping and coming.

"Sollux that's disgusting!" You screamed at him as he brought his hand up to his mouth and started to lick your cum that covered his fingers.

He just smiled, "Do you want to try a tathte, KK?" Before you could respond, he was shoving two fingers in your mouth and force feeding you your own cum. You sputtered and gasped before he pulled them away, and you muttered, "Dunkass".

"You know you love me," He smiled slightly before you both drifted back off to sleep.

He was totally right about still loving him.

* * *

I like reviews *winkwink*


End file.
